Bella cooks
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Whilst Bella is cooking, Edward is watching and thinks about changing her, EPOV. Fluff


EPOV – Bella is cooking and Edward is watching and wonders about changing her

I could never begin to understand why Bella found cooking even slightly amusing. Maybe it's me. I don't eat and therefore can not understand why she loves it so much. And that she do, the way she moves when she's cooking even strikes me. It's so graceful.

She is completely in her own world and not once has she slipped or dropped a thing, for 20 minutes, and being Bella that's a stretch.

I was still on my guard for her to burn or cut herself but not once. Quite amazing!

It's a good thing I don't have to blink. I don't think that, even if I were human, would even want to take my eyes away from Bella, my Bella.

Even of I could be with her forever it still wouldn't be enough.

Now I stirred up the memory of our conversation last night.

'_Can you please, Bella, just see my side of it?' I desperately ask and want to will her to see my side of things. _

'_But that's the thing Edward. I do see your side of things. I know that you don't wan anything to hurt me but the pain it worth-' _

'_How can you say that?! How can you see my side and still wan to throw away you life just to-'_

'_Be with you'. She finished and her face was, not filled with the anger that I had suspected but it was calmed, composed and her eyes held love. Love that I still didn't think I deserved. _

'_Edward, I love you and I want to be with you forever. That three day pain will be worth it in the end'. She slowly made her way towards be and slipped her arm around my waist. I__ hugged her tight. _

'_I don't ever want to give everything up, to go through pain, even if it I JUST three days'. _

_I kissed her hair and inhaled the sweet scent. _

'_I know you don't'. She said and buried her face in my chest and that was the end of that conversation. _

Coming back to the present I pondered over what had been said. The fact that she is willing to go thought pain, I winced at the thought, and leave her life being, just to be with me made me, despite myself, swell up in hope.

Even though I am convinced I love her more, my vampire senses is more heightened that a humans and therefore my love must be stronger and I know she loves me but maybe I hade been underestimated her.

It definitely wouldn't be the first time I've done that, nor would it be the first, of many to come times, that she would surprise me.

Just then she turned around and leaned against the counter.

She caught me staring and blushed. I couldn't stop the smirk that slowly crossed my face as I saw her blush, a deeper shade of red.

I slowly stood up and walked over to her, stopping right in front of her and pressed her against the counter.

Her breathing changed and quickened for every step I took along with her heart that was now, before I hade even touched her, racing in her chest.

I smiled and brought her lips to mine, slowly, agonizingly slowly.

The second after they touched she responded in a way I knew very familiar. She brought her arms around my neck and tried to welt our lips together.

I, I no way of letting her go, lifted her onto the counter, with out lips still moving synchronizing. She then responded by wrapping her legs around my waist and I knew that I had to stop before things got out of hand. I could already feel my control slipping.

I broke apart and smiled as I saw how she gasped for air.

"Sorry" I muttered. But I thought she sensed I was not really sorry.

As her breathing had slowed to an almost normal pace I disentangled myself from her and chuckled as I saw her pouted adorably at me. The pout was supposed to be an angry one but I always found her adorable when she was mad and I chuckled softly again and moved to sit down again.

She jumped down from the counter and came to sit at my lap and put her head at my shoulder.

After a while I asked her the question I could never ask too much:

"What are you thinking?" I could feel her blush and smiled slightly.

"What was that for?" She asked.

I smiled down at her. "Do I need a reason?" I asked and she tilted her head up with a smile and the blush still visible. I gently traced her cheek with my thumb.

"No, but I was surprised, that's all." I could sense that there was more to it but she returned her head to my shoulder, probably to hide her new blush, probably forgetting that I could still feel it anyways, so I let it slide for now.

"What are you thinking?" she asked and decided to tell her the half truth.

"On our love." I said softly and could feel her smiling into my neck and kissed a spot there.


End file.
